Cold Coffee
by ghostch1cken
Summary: The chilly winter season has Phil looking for something to warm up his heart! Will he be successful in getting Dan to go out on a date? (cheesy summary is cheesy. tbh I've been on hiatus with this for a while but I thought about uploading it for teh lulz. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

"I want to go to a café."

Well that was unexpected. Dan looked up from his laptop and squinted at Phil. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the change in lighting. Phil was giving him that look; he looked almost emotionless, aside from a little light in his eyes that showed he had great intent in going through with his statement.

"If you want a cup of coffee or tea, there's some in the cabinet you know." Dan replied. He didn't want to go out anywhere if he didn't have to, as it was now freezing outside and he had already assumed the internet browsing position for the night and foreseeable future. He glanced down at the time in the lower corner of his laptop screen. 8:30 PM. Not exactly the time to be going on an adventure.

The corner of Phil's lips twitched as he turned to look out the window. Snow had begun to fall outside, and an orange leaf dropped off a tree across the street.

"I know, I just…" he tried to come up with an excuse to go out, so as to hide his true intention. He had recently seen commercials on TV about restaurants and jewelry and things like that, which for the upcoming season were winter themed. He had seen so many couples with their arms linked, walking down the icy streets at night, sharing a warm drink in a cozy café, it seemed nice. It didn't take long to realize that he pictured himself and Dan in each of the commercials. He would admit that he was a bit embarrassed about it at first, since all the fans were noticing it before him and he didn't bother to listen, but it didn't really bother him now that he was falling for his best friend. Right at that moment, he just really wanted to experience a snowy 'date' with Dan. "I want one of those special drinks that were written on the board of that new café down the street. There's a few that sound really appetizing right now." He hoped that sounded convincing.

Dan figured there must be some special reason Phil wanted to go. He would usually up and make himself a cup of whatever they had on hand if all he was having was a slight craving.

"Eh, I don't know Phil. It's snowing out now and we'll have to trudge through it if we—"

"Please Dan?" he interrupted. A slight pout spread across his lips, "I really want to go tonight. I'll pay for your drink if you don't want to, it'll be my treat." He looked into Dan's eyes hopefully. _'He really has his mind set on this,'_ Dan thought.

"Are you sure you want to go _tonight_?"

"Y-yes." Phil looked hopeful. Dan sighed.

"Fine. Go get a coat then, it's fucking freezing out there." A wide smile spread across Phil's lips as he jumped up and went over to the closet. Dan couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He always had a way of making Dan smile, even on his black dog days. Phil threw on a black jacket and scarf on over his blue plaid shirt and tossed over Dan's vest to put over his sweater. Dan laid down his dear laptop to rest and Phil grabbed the keys before they exited the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Phil, you know that's my jacket right?"

"Hm?" he looked down, "Oh yeah, I guess it is. I hadn't noticed." That was bullshit. Of course he had noticed. Dan's scent was all over that jacket, not that Phil minded at all. He had hoped Dan hadn't noticed though. _'He's probably thinking I'm a weirdo or something now.'_ It was quite the opposite though. Despite Dan being the more talkative one of the duo, Phil was usually the one to start conversation between them. Dan thought it was a bit odd that Phil was practically silent the entire time they had been walking. He could understand why he would be silent if they were at home in front of their laptops, focusing on comments and thinking of video ideas was bound to keep them silent, but with no more distractions he figured Phil would be at least a bit talkative. He was honestly a bit worried; he hoped he hadn't said anything to upset Phil. Although he did agree to take Phil on this little adventure, so there was nothing he could have done to set him off. He dismissed the thought; he didn't think he really needed to worry.

As they were walking, Phil was starting to get a bit cold. Snow was starting to come down a bit heavier now, and the temperature was sure to have dropped at least ten degrees since they left. There were suddenly less and less people appearing on the street, and the pavement seemed desolate aside from the two making their way down the icy street. Phil was sure his ears and nose were starting to get red, and he could almost feel the tips of his fingers starting to numb up. He pulled his scarf up over his nose a bit; he figured it could keep the cold away until he needed to breathe again. He balled his hands into fists in his pockets, wishing he had brought gloves. He looked down at Dan's hands. He was smart enough to keep an extra pair of mittens in his vest pockets, and he didn't have to hide them from the cold. They looked so warm and comforting… Before he could stop himself, his arm reached out and his frosted fingers slipped between Dan's warm ones, intertwining them. Dan immediately stopped in his tracks.

He had noticed out of the corner of his eye that Phil was occasionally glancing at him, but he figured he just saw a particularly interesting snowflake clump on his arm or something. He looked over at him quickly with a brow raised, and Phil's eyes widened as his scarf slipped off his nose.

"Uhm, Phil… What's wrong?" Dan asked, their hands still interlocked. He didn't want to come across as mad when, he figured there had to be a certain reason he wanted to suddenly grab his hand so tenderly in public. Phil's eyes darted around and he sputtered a bit before gaining the ability to respond. His face was definitely red now.

"My hands are cold…" Phil's grip loosened a bit and his fingers slipped out of Dan's grip. "I'm really sorry, I don't know why I did that."

"Uhm," Dan tried to make up for his friend's actions. "G-God Phil," he let out a nervous forced giggle, "Your hands are cold." He gripped Phil's hand tightly and started dragging him down the pavement. "Let's get to the café quick so you can warm up."


End file.
